


Dinner At 8

by xxxbookaholic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, TeruYama, Uni AU, University AU, i just thought that was important, no beta we die like men, simple, yamaguchi wears a skirt, yamateru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: Tadashi was just putting his stuff into his bag when somebody tugged his arm. Before he even knew what was happening, he felt an itch on his hand. Glancing over, he saw Terushima intently writing a series of numbers onto his hand.orYamaguchi is dragged over to a frat party where he briefly meets the (hot) host. When he left the party, though, he thought that he'd never see the beauty again. Yamaguchi is very wrong.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 268





	Dinner At 8

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was requested by an Anonymous asker and I gladly accepted the idea. This is fairly short (mainly because I didn't want to stretch false facts about college) but one of my favorite rarepairs. Please give me comments and tell me what was good and what wasn't! If you'd like to request, send me asks at my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xxxbookaholic (@.xxxbookaholic)

Tadashi wasn’t the partying type. He wasn’t anti-social, nor did he have social anxiety, but he just found everything about parties too much. It was too loud, too bright, too chaotic. He would much rather stay in his dorm room and study, surrounded by his plants (all of which had names, of course). For this reason, it came at a surprise when Hinata, one of Tadashi’s closest friends, showed up at his apartment at seven in the morning to ask about a frat party.

Hinata showing up at ungodly hours of the day wasn’t anything new; he rose with the sun, although Tadashi was unsure how. What _was_ surprising was what Hinata was coming for.

“Come on, Yamaguchi, it’ll be fun! The only things you’ve surrounded yourself with lately are your plants!”

Tadashi left the door open as he flopped back onto his bed, attempting to wipe the sleep out of his eyes as he spoke. “I’ve been talking to you,” he pointed out.

Hinata made a face, still not coming into the room. “Don’t be anti-social—” Tadashi grimaced at the word choice— “Come out with us!”

Tadashi sat up straight at Hinata’s word choice. “Who’s us?”

“Tiredyama, of course!” It took all of Tadashi’s will power not to laugh at the nickname. It felt as if Hinata was calling Kageyama something different every week.

Tadashi shrugged and smiled, “I’ll think about it. There’s just a lot of tests coming up, so I’ll have to make sure it doesn’t interfere with Tsukki and I’s study days. When is it?”

“This Saturday,” Hinata responded. “I know you and Stingyshima study on Sundays, so you can’t get away from this.” And with that heartfelt statement, he slammed the door, in a manner that was loud enough to wake up half of Tadashi’s neighbors, and skipped away. The reason why Tadashi knew he was _skipping_ away was because he could hear Hinata’s shoes hitting the floor of the hallway.

Tadashi did, in fact, think about it. Eventually, though, he decided to push the decision into the darkest depths of his mind and got dressed. Taking the water can that was sitting underneath his (cramped) desk, he left his dorm and meandered down the hallway, off into the direction of the bathroom so he could fill the can up and feed his plants.

**_~@~_ **

“You’re wearing that?” Kageyama’s gruff voice was the first thing Tadashi heard when he opened the door on Saturday night.

Hinata leveled a glare at his boyfriend before shoving him aside and smiling, “I think you look good!”

Tadashi smiled back, much smaller than his friend did, before stepping out of his dorm and shutting the door behind him, all the while thanking Hinata for the compliment. He’d been kind of unsure about what to wear earlier, seeing as he hadn’t been to a party in a really long time, so he’d texted Tsukishima, who had pointed out what he looked best in. The advice had resulted in Tadashi wearing a green skirt, a piece of clothing that he’d forgotten he even owned, and a tan-colored sweater.

“Are those Yachi’s hairclips?” Kageyama suddenly asked, breaking the silence the three of them had fallen into on their way down the hall. For a moment, Tadashi was unsure of what he meant, but then he remembered the black clips he’d put in his hair to keep his bangs out of his face.

“She gave them to me a while back,” Tadashi said, glancing over at Kageyama briefly before turning his attention to the walls. There were doors lining the hallway, each complete with colorful signs sporting stickers, water-color, and names. Even Tsukishima’s door, which was just a little farther down the hall than Tadashi’s dorm, was springing with at least a little bit of color, mostly from the dinosaur stickers that Tadashi had sneakily pressed onto the sign.

Eventually, the trio made their way out of the building and continued down the street. After a little bit of walking, Kageyama asked, “where is this party anyways?”

Hinata pointed somewhere in the distance, but he flailed his arms so much that Tadashi couldn’t tell exactly which house he was referring to. Kageyama, though, apparently understood, because he nodded and shut up.

Tadashi let himself fall behind the two by just a few steps, seeing as he had no clue where they were going. Sometimes it felt like Hinata spoke a language that only he and his boyfriend could understand. _If Tsukki were here, he’d have said that comment out loud,_ Tadashi allowed himself to think.

Hinata stopped for only a few seconds at one house in particular, a home with brick walls and flashing lights blaring out the windows. Tadashi thought he could almost hear music coming from the inside. Just as quickly as Hinata had faltered, though, he bounded up to the door and knocked on the door. The door shot open almost immediately and a man with an undercut and earrings appeared in the doorway. “Hey, come on in!”

Besides a pause to greet who Tadashi presumed was the host, Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s arm and dragged him in, already screaming at the other people. Tadashi smiled at the host momentarily before stepping inside and scanning the room. There were less people than he’d initially thought there would be, but it still felt crowded due to the lights and blasting rock music.

The door shut behind him. If Tadashi wasn’t used to sudden noises (a result of hanging out with Hinata, Nishinoya, and Tanaka) he probably would have jumped out of his boots.

The host extended a hand that Tadashi shook, trying to look as excited to be there as possible. Even though he could only see an outline of the host courtesy of the colorful lights, he could tell that the man was well-built and only a little bit shorter than Tadashi himself.

“I’m Terushima,” the host greeted, and Tadashi was almost certain he spotted a wink. _A trick of the light,_ he figured.

“Yamaguchi. Nice to meet you.”

Terushima nodded. His hand stayed clasped to Tadashi’s for a few seconds longer before he turned and walked back into the crowd, one hand up in a half-wave.

Pretty soon after the host disappeared into a horde of people, Tadashi was tugged away by Hinata, who had managed to sneak up on him during the exchange, and forced to join a group of students, some that he knew and some that he didn’t.

In the end, he was grateful that he went to the party. There were only two downsides. Downside one: he had to help Kageyama carry a wasted Hinata back to the dorms. Downside two: Tadashi never did see Terushima again that night.

**_~@~_ **

It wasn’t until the tests were over and the next semester had started that Tadashi saw the host again. He had decided to take on an extra art class on campus and was just sitting down in his seat when he noticed an eerily familiar face. And on top of that odd sensation of knowingness, the man sat down right next to Tadashi, waving his hand and winking.

“Hey, Yamaguchi,” the man said. All at once, he remembered why he thought this man was familiar.

“Terushima, hi!” Tadashi smiled easily, taking his supplies out as he spoke. When he fully took in Terushima’s frame, though, his mouth ran dry. With the natural light coming in from the windows, he was much more seeable than he’d been when they’d first met. The ~~quite beautiful~~ man had the same undercut and earrings that he’d been sporting the night they met, but as of currently, his whole entire body had a splash of color. His hair was blonde and he not only had earrings, but a tongue piercing as well.

Tadashi thought that he’d been pretty smooth about checking out Terushima, but apparently, he hadn’t, seeing as when their eyes met once again, Terushima was smirking.

Immediately, Tadashi turned away, face heating up like a tomato. Luckily before he could embarrass himself further the professor walked in. When class started, Tadashi allowed himself to push the man sitting next to him out of his head and instead focus on the lesson.

**_~@~_ **

Tadashi was just putting his stuff into his bag when somebody tugged his arm. Before he even knew what was happening, he felt an itch on his hand. Glancing over, he saw Terushima intently writing a series of numbers onto his hand.

Terushima pulled away and scanned the writing one more time before looking up, winking and walking away, all the while shouting out, “call me,” in the voice of an angel.

Tadashi followed Terushima with his eyes, scanning the black tight-fitting jeans like it was the end of the world and this man’s legs were the last bits of food available. When the man disappeared from sight, he looked down at his hand.

It wasn’t until a student was asking, “could I please get through?” that Tadashi snapped back to attention, hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and walked out, on his way to Tsukishima’s dorm room. If he was lucky, he’d catch his friend before his weekly trip to the library.

Boy, Tadashi had a lot to tell him.

**_~@~_ **

“Why are you telling me?” Tsukishima huffed, tapping his fingers on the table they were sitting at. Tadashi had caught him just as he was leaving and they had decided to stop at a coffee shop before the library.

“I don’t know! You’re cool, Tsukki, so I thought you could give me some advice!” Tadashi whined, pressing his fist into the table.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the nickname. “I can’t help you with that,” he stated plainly.

Just as he was speaking, though, a second voice interjected. “What’s the problem, Freckles?”

Tadashi and his friend turned their heads to see Kuroo pulling up a chair and situating himself at their table, smirking.

Tadashi didn’t miss a beat in explaining everything that happened with Terushima. Somehow he managed to turn two meetings into what was beginning to sound more and more like a soap opera, dragging out every minor detail about the other man. When he was finished, he looked at Kuroo expectantly, pointedly ignoring the way Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Text him,” Kuroo suggested easily, resting his cheek on the back of his hand. “If anything, it’ll score you a conversation with a hot guy.”

Tadashi groaned, his head collapsing onto the table. “Easier said than done. What if this is all some joke? What if he saw me checking him out and wrote down the rejection hotline’s number?”

Kuroo chuckled at that, “he definitely didn’t direct you to the rejection hotline.” He gestured to the numbers on Tadashi’s hand as he continued, “I would know.”

Tsukishima sneered, finally speaking up. “Why’s that? Are you really so undesirable that you’ve memorized the rejection hotline number?”

Kuroo raised his hands up, tilting his head. His smirk was still resting on his face. “No, no. I’m the one giving out the number. Just a reminder, I’m a taken man!”

“Does Kenma know that?” Tsukishima asked innocently, fake-pouting.

“’Course he does! I visit his house daily, _Tsukki_ , our relationship is quite obvious.”

“You’ve been friends for years. Going to his house might just seem platonic to him,” Tadashi added, assisting his best friend in teasing Kuroo, whose eyes widened in mock betrayal.

“I helped you and this is how you repay me! Heartless!”

Tsukishima abruptly stood up, sliding his bag onto his shoulder and beginning to leave. “You sound like Oikawa. I’m leaving, the library won’t deliver me my books by hand. You coming, Tadashi?”

Tadashi nodded eagerly. He semi-bowed to Kuroo in thanks before racing off to follow his friend out of the shop, not missing the chuckle that came from behind him.

**_~@~_ **

**You**

Is this Terushima?

**Unknown Number**

dinner at 8? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please give me comments on what you looked and what I could do better! I thrive off of validation from strangers on the internet.


End file.
